


It’s gunna be okay, Buck

by Tishtashtosh26



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishtashtosh26/pseuds/Tishtashtosh26
Summary: Following the events of endgame , Bucky is struggling to come to terms with the loss of his best friend Steve rogers.Sure- he still has old steve but its not the same.He feels betrayed, unable to trust and a shadow of his former self.He spends most of his time on missions with Sam but his spare time is reserved for the candlelight club- a cabaret club where y/n works.Will he ever be able to open up? Will he ever be able to move on?Eventual Smut and a potential for a stucky ending.





	1. Them there eyes

 

 

You let a soft sigh escape you as you checked the lacing of your corset for the fifth time tonight. The last time you’d performed it had loosened forcing you to make an early exit off the stage and you’d be damned if it happened again.

 

It was Friday at the candlelight club and your final shift of the week. You loved performing ,sure- butYou’d been working double shifts to pay for your less than luxurious pokey flat in queens, a 40 minute commute from the city and one of the bad neighbourhoods. It wasn’t ideal, that was for sure.

 

The candlelight club was a Cabaret club, 40s themed with ornate decoration throughout. It tended to attract a large variation of customers, most of them regulars, most of them on a first name basis with all of the staff and performers. That’s how you liked it, small and intimate.

 

You took a deep breath as you looked over your appearance once more, wiping away a small smudge of lipstick that had fallen out of place and adding a few extra pins to your hair.

 

You were dressed in a short blue pleated skirt, the corset that surrounded your torso red in colour, your hair in vintage style ringlets, a few strands pinned back in to neat curls and ridiculously high heels, very impractical for the performance you were about to put on but the club manager Ricky had firmly told you that the heels were an important part of the show - Whatever that meant.

 

Cassie your closest friend here at the club rushed in from her set, energised from performing, breathing hard with adrenaline.

 

“You’re up.” She told you plainly, her Boston accent stronger than ever after her recent trip home to visit family. She moved towards the mirror to fix her make up, ready for the next set and you nodded in response, some of the other girls beginning to filter out of the room.

 

“He’s here again...” she told you, causing you to pause momentarily, her raised brow forcing you to roll your eyes as you shuffled out in haste.

 

When she said ‘he’ she was referring to the handsome man with the chiselled jaw that sat in the corner of the room every Friday night, without fail. Base ball cap pulled down low, gloved hands and a beat up jacket on.

 

You waltzed onto the stage, hand on hip with the chorus of girls surrounding you in the normal foundation. The light blinded you , most of the crowd invisible beneath the glare, the warmth from the bulbs heating up the surface of your exposed skin as the music began, the opening notes of “Them there eyes” by Billie holiday filling the crowded hall.

 

The crowd was out in force tonight and you were pleased, the atmosphere was electric, everyone here for a good time; the weekend still ahead.

 

You started to sing, performing your set how you always did, embodying Billie holiday as well as you were able.

 

“I fell in love with you the first time I looked at them there eyes,

And you have a certain lil cute way of flirtin’ with them there eyes,

They make me feel so happy, they make me feel so blue,

I’m fallin’, no stallin’ in a great big way for you”

 

Truth be told, this was super out of character for you, you weren't all that confident and when you weren't performing you would never even attempt to batt your eye lashes let alone flirt with strangers- But this was part of the show, the character you had to convey and you were used to it now, putting on a brave face as you pushed the uncomfortable nerves in your stomach aside.

 

You wandered around the closest table as you sang, allowing your fingers to dust over the shoulders of the men who occupied it

 

“My heart is Jumpin’ , You started somethin’ with them there eyes,

You’d better look out little brown eyes if you’re wise

They sparkle, they bubble, they’re gonna get you,

In a whole lot of trouble, oh baby, them there eyes”

 

And then your eyes fell upon his, the tall, dark stranger- in his usual spot, just as Cassie had said. He locked his gaze on to yours only briefly before turning away, lowering his cap as he tried to remain inconspicuous. You respected that so didn't approach; you knew what it was like try and appear invisible and you didn’t want to be the one to draw attention to him so instead you moved to the table nearest to him performing to them, your eyes still flickering to his out of pure curiosity.

 

He looked exhausted, worn down and so sad. You’d never noticed before just how lonely he appeared, his long dark lock visible beneath his cap, his strong jaw line littered with stubble and above it all; them there eyes. Steel blue, shining out even in the dimly lit room, coaxing you in.

 

You had to admit that since he’d started coming in a few months ago you had thought about him more than once for no apparent reason, the intensity of his eyes leaving a lasting impression on you, burning into your memory, unable to forget.

 

You sent him a smile, as he bravely returned his gaze to yours and his eyes warmed in response, a half smile forcing the corners of his mouth upwards. It seemed unnatural to him and you wandered when the last time he’d smiled truly and whole heartedly was.

 

“I fell in love with you the first time I looked into,

You have a certain lil cute way of flirtin’

They make me feel so happy, they make me feel so blue,

Fallin’, no stallin’ in a great big way for you

 

You sang out, the mild interest in his eyes causing your heart to flutter as you held his gaze.

 

But then everything spiralled out of control.

 

You felt the warmth of a hand on your ass, your eyes widening in response as you turned to see the men at the table gawping and reaching for you.

 

You slapped his hand away firmly, taking a step back , scanning the room for security.

 

The tall, dark stranger had other ideas and had crossed the small distance between you and him in seconds. Everything unfolded in a bit of a blur; his arms working quickly, punch after punch, crash after crash and suddenly all three of leering men were on the floor, the politely placed table in two halves, chairs strewn across the hall, glass littering the floral carpet.

 

The rest of the crowd had scattered immediately to the edges, you yourself had hidden behind a chair in a weak attempt to protect yourself, your eyes now filled with fear as you looked up at the ridiculously strong stranger who had come to your defence.

 

His eyes found yours; hidden behind the chair and you saw sadness wash over him as he saw your fearful stance. You couldn’t pretend he hadn't frightened you with the animalistic way he’d laid out the three men with ease, the way he’d taken it upon himself to protect you, causing screams and chaos to break out in the otherwise peaceful cabaret hall.

 

You slowly climbed to your feet, straightening out your skirt as you held his eye contact.

 

“th....thank you” you stuttered, still unsure if you should be thanking him.

 

All at once security appeared and he didn’t hang around. As quickly as he had gotten up from his seat to defend you he had left, his usual chair sitting empty, his beer warming on the side.

 

A flurry of people surrounded you quickly all of them asking if you were okay and fretting, making something out of nothing really. you nodded, not hearing their questions as your mind hazed over, replaying it over and over in your head, the sadness in his eyes unforgettable, haunting almost.

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

An hour later, once the Adrenalin had worn off and your creepy manager had finally released you from his leering grasp you pushed the back door of the hall open, falling out into the brisk night, inhaling a lung full of damp air relieved to be free, at least for the weekend.

 

You wandered down the alley way, relieved when you finally reached the main road; better lit and other pedestrians around, at least halving the risk of being mugged.

 

You’d only been walking 30 seconds when you saw the familiar figure, leaning against a wall just past the club. You’d recognise his outline anywhere after weeks and weeks of seeing very little else from your position on the stage. The handsome stranger.

 

You weren't sure if you should be afraid of him or excited by his presence. Something in his gaze told you that he was no threat, but the way he threw men aside as though they were mere dolls told you otherwise.

 

You forced your gaze down, quickening your pace , still undecided as you grew forever closer. You passed him quickly, chewing anxiously on your lip, only a few steps ahead of him when his voice took you by surprise.

 

“I’m sorry” he said simply, causing your feet to freeze in place, the defeated tone of his voice stopping you from walking away.

 

You turned slowly, your heart quickening as a million different emotions washed over you.

 

He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the concrete, his guilt ridden gaze settled on you but with little confidence.

 

“It wasn’t your fault..” you tried, his eyes brightening slightly as your gentle voice found him.

 

“Guys like that...” he began, shuffling in his shoes “...Need to be taught manners...” he explained sheepishly

 

You nodded as you considered his words, the deep and husky tone of his voice only adding to his allure.

 

“And it’s your job to teach them?” You questioned with more sass than you had intended.

 

He didn't seem to mind, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“I guess not” he agreed

 

You took a deep breath as you watched his unease increase at the silence.

 

“I...don’t suppose you fancy a drink?” You asked, courage you didn’t know you had creeping over you.

 

“-I could use one..” you added suddenly, feeling vulnerable.

 

He debated it for a second and you could see the conflict in his eyes.

 

“Uhm, sure..” he agreed hesitantly and you wandered what his deal was. What had made him so darn broody, so unsure of himself, so broken?

 

You considered the bars on your route home, none of them exactly your scene or his you imagined.

 

“Uhm...” you forced out, just trying to fill the quiet as you tried to come up with somewhere to take him.

 

he looked at you a little bewildered so you began to explain,

 

“Its just that, really, the candlelight club is the only place in this neighbourhood thats even worth a visit... I mean there’s Donovans but I doubt it will be open at this time...which only really leaves Cj’s and Grandstand which if I’m totally honest are pretty rough...especially on a Friday... so...”

 

He nodded as he listened to you intently, more intently than anyone ever had before.

 

“What about your place?” He asked, his voice still low, cracking under the strain of his boldness.

 

You quietened quickly thinking over his words. This guy was a stranger. A stranger that had sat watching you dance around in skimpy outfits for weeks and weeks, punched out several customers and then waited for you to leave. Alarm bells should be ringing. But why weren't they? What was it about him that pulled you in? that made you question everything you knew and believed?

 

“Sure” you relented after only a few seconds, unable to resist the blue of his eyes.

 

“Uhm....its this way...” you told him with a half smile, that he returned, his hands firmly in his pockets as you wandered silently towards your pokey little apartment.

 

You considered whether it was clean enough for company, what with double shifts at the candlelight club plus day shifts in the local sandwich shop you’d not really had much time to worry about the cleanliness of your home. Especially when rarely anyone visited.

 

You had few friends. Cassie; simply because you had bonded over your hatred of your manager and peter; one of the regulars to the sandwich shop but he was a kid really. It was pretty patheticbut you’d always kept yourself to yourself, always tried to blend in with the crowd, never exactly popular. And that was okay, thats how you liked it.

 

As you rounded the corner you chanced a glance in his direction, suddenly realising you didn’t even know his name. You rolled your eyes at your own social inept, cursing yourself inwardly.

 

“I’m y/n” you told him randomly, awkwardly, the most genuine smile you'd seen flickering across his lips even if it was only for a moment.

 

“Bucky” he told you plainly and you nodded.

 

Unusual name; you thought to yourself as you rummaged around in your bag for your keys.

After 30 seconds too long you finally released them from the clutter that had gathered at the bottom, pressing the key fob against the pad at the side of the door, a soft clicking noise allowing you to gain entry.

 

You filtered into the lobby, checking your post on the way; nothing special, just a few ads, Before you led him up the stairs, 6 floors, 6 painful floors of tired legs, silence and awkwardness- You really needed that drink.

 

Eventually you found yourself outside your door and you hesitated- this decision could easily have you on the morning news found dead in your apartment having been brutally murdered but you unlocked the door regardless pushing it open to reveal your studio apartment with a sigh, holding your arms out.

 

“Tada” you joked as you pulled your jacket off, the sarcasm clear in your tone.

 

The stranger or Bucky as you know knew him to be called didn't seem phased by the humbleness of your living space but seemingly comfortable.

 

You cleared your throat.

 

“Uhm...I don’t have much in” you admitted as you crossed the space to a small section of spirits on one of the higher shelves of the kitchen.

 

“Its Uhm....Bourbon or Rum” you told him with a shrug, your face screwing up in apology.

 

“Bourbon” he told you, not one for making conversation - it was going to be a long night.

 

He removed the cap from his head and you couldn’t help but take a second glance.

 

He was breathtaking. Sure you’d gotten a good look earlier but now that he’d removed his usual cap, the light of the room much brighter than that of the club , you could finally see him in all his glory.

 

 

A strong stubble filled jaw line, each of his features sculpted to perfected, his blue eyes somehow even bluer in the light, his long dark locks hung down past his chin and the sadness on his expression was all the more evident.

 

You cleared your throat again, pouring a couple of Bourbons into what you hoped were clean glasses before wandering over to the ‘living area’ and placing both of the drinks down on the battered table ahead.

 

You turned to him gesturing for him to sit

 

“Can I take your jacket?” You asked in an attempt to be a good host but he shook his head.

 

“I ....get cold easily” he lied- badly and you nodded, flopping down onto the sofa, unable to hold yourself up any longer on your weary legs.

 

He shifted through the room hesitantly and you noticed how out of place he looked. Huge really in the tiny flat, the room feeling much smaller than it normally did with him present.

 

He took a seat by your side, reaching for his drink and taking a large gulp- you did the same.

 

“You Like Cabaret?” You asked in attempt to find a shared interest

 

He nodded.

 

“You could say that” he agreed taking a deep breath “Do you?” He asked with the raise of a brow.

 

You frowned at his question, you’d never really considered if you actually liked cabaret before it was just the path you’d ended up following.

 

“I think so” you allowed, taking another mouthful of your drink.

 

Your eyes flickered to his still gloved hands and he tensed up immediately forcing you to avert your gaze.

 

“I feel like I’ve seen you before...” you finally said. “I mean...away from candlelight...” you corrected as you surveyed him once more.

 

He let his head lower slightly

 

“I dont think so...” he added with a shrug, finishing the rest of his drink.

 

You climbed to your feet, reaching for the bottle, presuming it was probably a better idea to admit that the bottle would be finished tonight.

 

“So do you often beat people up randomly?” You asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“I try not to make a habit of it...” he retaliated , surprisingly playfully.

 

You laughed lightly and his eyes brightened again, the awkwardness slowly beginning to dissolve.

 

“So what do you do Bucky? I mean you’ve already seen my work...” you explained

 

“I’m between jobs” he said carefully and you nodded, he really wasn’t giving you anything.

 

“You know thats just another way of saying unemployed right?” You joked, earning a laugh from him.

 

It was quiet, not a full belly laugh but it warmed your heart none the less.

 

You filled up both of your drinks, taking another large swig as you began to loosen up.

 

His intense gaze fell to your arm and you followed it, a frown sweeping your brow as you noticed a trickle of blood running down your arm, probably from one of the broken glasses earlier

 

You shrugged

 

“Its nothing” you told him, not at all fazed by the small amount of blood.

 

“Where are your medical supples?’ He asked climbing to his feet

 

‘Uhm....in the bathroom, cabinet on the right” you told him with a shrug and he left to retrieve them.

 

When he returned he was fumbling through the first aid kit trying to find the supplies he needed.

 

He shifted round to the other side of you taking off the glove from his right hand in preparation.

 

His eyes met yours, closer than before and your breath hitched as he awaited your permission.

 

You nodded slowly, entirely mesmerised by him as he concentrated on your arm.

 

He pulled out an antiseptic wipe, inspecting the wound for any remaining glass splinters before deciding it was clean enough to bandage.

 

His warm hand wrapped around your forearm as he held you still and you shivered. Not because you were cold or anxious but before the feeling of his skin on yours filled you with an overwhelming sense of need. You didn’t know where it had come from, potentially the Bourbon had had some influence but you definitely wanted more of his touch.

 

Finishing your arm he placed the medical supplies on the coffee table ahead before turning back to you, his eyes slightly softer now.

 

“You’ll survive” he told you with a small smile.

 

He was even more mesmerising when he smiled, all of his features only enhanced in their beauty and you wondered how he looked when he was truly happy.

 

“Thanks....” you breathed out, the volume of your voice becoming stuck in your throat as your gaze flickered to his lips.

 

There was a pause of silence between you and you noticed that his gaze had darkened, his tongue running absentmindedly along his bottom lip as he edged closer.

 

You swallowed down the lump that had formed in your throat.

 

“I’m just going to get changed....I’ve already been wearing this way too long..” you told him, pulling yourself free of the intense moment, trying to get a grip of yourself as you gestured to your show clothes.

 

You normally got changed before you left the hall but tonight you’d forgotten to take your change of clothes to the sandwich shop and hadn't found the time to get home in between shifts.

 

You climbed to your feet, swallowing down the rest of your drink, his hand finding your wrist before you could make your exit.

 

“Don’t” he told you, his eyes scanning your outfit, still dark, hungry almost.

 

You nodded falling back to sit back beside him realising now that potentially he liked the outfit more than the girl who wore it but who were you to judge, you wanted him too. No denying it. Weeks and weeks of questions and curiosity had created some level attraction towards him that had only intensified by his defending you; a sexual attraction that neither one of you could deny.

 

You leant forward slightly, laying all of your cards on the table , leaning to put your glass down at the same time.His eyes filled with both temptation and conflict as his gaze settled on your moistened lips as he too leant forward, the gap closing ever so slightly so that you could feel the warmth of his breath against your skin.

 

 

 

Both of you seemed to be waiting for the other to make the final move, the confidence that the alcohol had given you pushing you further forwards still, finally allowing your lips to brush against his gently, pulling back in an attempt to read his expression.

 

 

You didn’t get much chance, awoken by your kiss- his lips were suddenly back on yours , much more forcefully than you would have imagined. Your breath hitched at his hunger but you soon relaxed into him, your own need only magnified by his force. His right hand reached up to the side of your neck as he deepened the kiss, allowing his bourbon tasting tongue to slide between your lips.

 

He knew what he was doing- that was for sure in fact you’d go as far as saying he was a bit of an expert. You dizzied as you became lost in him, the world around you blurring, hands reaching up to find the firmness of his chest.

 

He flinched noticeably so you kept them still, finally feeling him relax once more, continuing to merge his lips with yours in a passionate kiss.

 

After several moments you shifted closer to him, sliding your hands up to his shoulder. He didn’t flinch this time and you presumed he’d become equally as caught up in the moment as you had. Your fingers danced down the material of his jacket, down his arms, your hands grasping his biceps as he bit your lip softly

 

You froze. Your lips stilling beneath his as your right hand connected with his left arm, a hardness and coolness beneath it that you didn’t recognise. Curiosity got the better of you and you slid his jacket off of his shoulders hastily, a glint of metal shining brightly through the space.

 

Once his jacket reached his elbow he pulled free from you, pushing you forcefully backwards, returning his jacket to his shoulders and climbing to his feet.

 

Your mind hazed with confusion, slightly breathless from his kisses, the air knocked out of you from being pushed away, the image of a metal upper arm burned into your retinas. What was that? And why was he hiding it from you?

 

He reached for his discarded glove, pulling it on quickly as he raced towards the door.

 

You stood quickly, still bewildered, unsure of what had just happened.

 

“B...Bucky..?” you breathed out in confusion, your mind racing as you tried to piece it all together.

 

He turned back to look at you, his gaze filled with regret, apology and fear. Fear of what?you wondered.

 

His hand reached for the handle pulling open the door so that the light from the hallway flooded in.

 

“Bucky...” you tried again, taking a step towards him but he was gone.

 

The second you’d moved an inch he had fled, without a second thought, leaving you stood bewildered in the middle of your apartment, two empty glasses, half a bottle of bourbon and a lingering question.

 

Who the hell is Bucky?

 

 

 

 


	2. ...that's a pretty big age gap

 

The second Bucky had left your apartment you had pulled out your old brick of a laptop, something in the back of your mind telling you that a google search may give you at least some of the answers you required- News reports of a man with a metal arm floating around somewhere deep down in your subconscious.

 

You swallowed down another mouthful of wine, tapping away at the keyboard.

"Metal arm" you tried, biting on your finger nails as you waited anxiously for the page to load. Stupid old laptop, you cursed.

 

Eventually the page flickered up on the screen and your eyes shifted eagerly across each link only to find a whole load of sites dedicated to prosthetic arms.

 

Maybe not.

 

With a sigh you took another swig of wine as you debated your next search.

 

“Man with metal arm” You typed, your nails returning to your lips as you waited again.

And there it was.

 

The truth - all of it, laid out in black and white.

 

You pressed the first link, you’re eyes widening as the information infiltrated your brain

 

“The winter soldier” was the first thing that caught your eyes.

 

“King T’chaka killed in bomb attack” was the second, a photo of Bucky strewn lazily across the page.

 

You swallowed down the lump that had formed in your throat scrolling further and further, clicking each link as you went, absorbing as much information as you could.

 

“Hydra”

 

“James Buchanan Barnes”

 

“Numerous acts of terrorism”

 

“Assassinations”

 

Not all of the gaps were filled- but it was enough, enough to know that Bucky had many secrets; secrets that he was clearly still running from.

 

Was he dangerous? You weren't sure, the news reports seemed conflicted, some of them false or seemingly un true and others calling him a hero in more recent events.

 

____________________________

 

 

Bucky hadn't been to the candlelight club in over two weeks and you presumed you probably wouldn't see him again. You felt entirely conflicted. Part of you was relieve: the reports you’d read were pretty damning, most of them telling you that he was in fact dangerous that you probably should run the other way but then there was the other part of you.

 

The part that looked for his familiar outline every time you set foot on stage, squinting under the glare of light, hopeful to see his form sat in his usual chair by the wall, cap down and beer in hand. The same part that gave you butterflies in your stomach every time you left through the back door of the club, anticipating that maybe just maybe tonight he would be waiting for you- but he never was.

 

The overwhelming feeling of disappointment had become routine but at least it was consistent.

 

He’d gone, fallen off the radar.

 

Probably for the best- If only you could convince your heart to fall in line with your head.

 

You were cleaning down the tables for the night after another long shift; just another perk of the job - all of the staff were expected to take turns closing up shop and tonight was your night.

 

Movement in the corner of your eye forced you to raise your gaze, peering through the glass of the window to see a large dark figure positioned by the curb- it was him. No mistaking it. His masculine shoulders were the first give away, the intensity of his gaze the second.

He was back.

You felt your heart quicken involuntary, your breath catching as you cursed your weak self. Placing the damp cloth down on the almost clean table you straightened up , briefly considering your next move.

 

A frown had fallen over your brow, confusion returning. Why was he here? Why now?

You moved some what hesitantly towards the locked door, your decision already made as you reached up to pull back the latch, your hand resting on the door handle, allowing a shaky breath to fall from you before you gathered yourself once more, pushing open the door and walking out into the cool air, your eyes falling back to his figure.

 

Neither of you spoke, both of your feet fixed firmly to the spot as you watched each other, both of you conflicted and unsure, both of you taking risks.

You stayed close to the building still not entirely convinced he wasn’t somewhat dangerous and he didn't attempt to close the gap; reading the situation.

"I know who you are..." you said finally, with more courage than you realised you had.

"I read all about it online. James Barnes.” You told him, pretty sure of yourself

“- or the winter soldier as they prefer to call you-"

"My name is Bucky" He said quickly, cutting you off, his eyes reflective of pain.

 

You lost your train of thought as his deep tone filled your ears, another pause falling between you as you gathered yourself.

"Am I safe?" you asked quietly, unable to shake the news stories from your memory.

"yes" he said solidly, his tone filled with confidence as he held your eye contact.

"are you sure? because they are very specific ..." you began, thinking back to the photos of the crime scenes he had supposedly been responsible for.

"I don't do that anymore.." he told you with certainty, his voice cracking slightly , allowing you to see the toll that the conversation was having on him.

You took a few small steps forwards, only a metre or so between you now, the blueness of his eyes shining out even in the moon light. He didn’t have his cap on today and you were able to admire his long dark locks as you had done a few weeks earlier.

 

Your mind flickered back to the taste of his lips, his hand on your neck and you shivered, the hairs on the back of you neck standing up in response, your tongue absentmindedly wetting your bottom lip.

 

Then you remembered the way he’d rushed from your apartment, the force with which he’d thrown you off of him, the look of fear in his eyes as he’d closed the door.

"Why did you run?" You asked quietly, your tone less accusing now.

he didn’t answer, turning his gaze away instead

"Bucky...” you started, pausing again as you considered which question to ask next, there were still so many- so much still unknown.

 

“Why are you here?” You settled on, a slight vulnerability in your tone.

 

“I don't know..” he admitted, finally looking back at you, the uncertainty clear in his expression.

 

You nodded, a scoff escaping you as you took a step backwards, throwing your hands up in the air in frustration. If he wasn’t going to be open with you,  you weren't sure what else there was to say.

 

“wait” he breathed out, just as you turned to walk away, so you did.

 

You stood still, unmoving , still facing away from him, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to release your frustration.

 

You closed your eyes momentarily, finally turning back to face him but-

 

He was much closer than before, the gap between you pretty much none existent, forcing you to crane your neck upwards in order to meet the blue of his eyes.

 

Your legs weakened beneath you, feeling so small with him towering above your petite frame, the scent of his cologne once more leaving you dizzy. Damn it.

 

He didn't say a word, his chest rising and falling heavily with his deep breaths as he lifted his gloved hand to the side of your neck- just as he had a few weeks earlier.

 

You watched as his eyes lingered on your lips, forcing you to bite down on the bottom one in anticipation, your longing for him once again out weighing any sane thoughts you may have had about staying away from him.

 

“Don't do that” he told you, his hand still on your cheek, his words taking you by surprise, voice husky.

 

You raised a brow in confusion

 

“Do what?” You asked in barely a whisper, your voice long gone along with your composure.

 

“Bite that lip.” He told you, his tone playful almost, his eyes dark and lust filled.

 

“because then...” he breathed out, pushing a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.

 

“- I have to do this” he told you before he leant down to brush his lips against your own.

 

The feeling of his surprisingly soft lips against your own removed any remaining fear the you held for him, the way his lips meshed messily with yours in a needy and passionate kiss told you everything you needed to know. He wouldn't hurt you.

 

With this thought you relaxed into him, your hands resting on the broadness of his chest, your entire body alive with lust and excitement as your tongues danced together hungrily, neither of you willing to pull away from the other, captivated entirely.

 

You'd heard people talk about fireworks- but this was something else. The raw magnetism that pulled you in to him, the overwhelming need to be close to him, to feel his lips on yours. It felt like you could breath again- as though you'd been holding your breath for your entire existence, waiting for this moment.  

 

And then he pulled away, slowly, his eyes still dark, the only thing stopping you from demanding more was the fact that you were still stood in the middle of the street. You were dizzy from lack of oxygen, dizzy from his intoxicating scent and from the pleasure that his kiss alone managed to radiate throughout your body. 

 

You steadied yourself against his chest as your heart continued to bang alarmingly loudly against your own, a small smirk falling over his usually composed expression.

 

“meet me here” he told you in almost an order, his tone still husky. “-tomorrow 10am." he added as he finally released you from his grasp. You were thankful your legs seemed to have found themselves again and you were able to hold yourself up.

 

“I have work... I cant just ..” you began to explain, still trying to get your breath back, your lips swollen from his kiss, the skin of your chin still tingling from the roughness of his beard.

 

A loud and unpleasant noise rang through the night - your phone.

 

You cursed as you patted down your clothes in an attempt to locate it, lifting it from your back pocket.

 

"I have to take this..." you muttered irritably as Ricky your manager flashed up on the screen

 

“10 am doll...”he told you simply, taking a few steps backwards.

 

His use of the word doll had your legs quivering beneath you once more, you didn't know anyone who could pull off that word- but with him, it was effortless as though it belonged to him.

 

"Wait.." you breathed out, your phone still vibrating in your hand

 

He sent you a small smirk, the sentiment reaching his eyes this time as he turned and walked away, leaving you stood- still breathless, admiring him as he walked away, your finger finally finding the 'answer call' button as you lifted your phone to your ear.

 

"Hi Ricky.....No I'm not finished....Yes ...." 

 

you took a deep breath as Ricky went off on the importance of being completely closed down before 1am and you sighed, the winter soldier disappearing from view, the cold chill of the night finally reaching your skin now that the warmth of his gaze was lost. 

 

10 am it was.  

 

_______________________________

 

 

10:15am and you were stood like a fool, leaning against the wall of the club in an attempt to appear calm and collected but in reality you were anything but.

 

A sense of nauseousness had washed over you the second you'd got here, nerves getting the better of you, your palms sweating as you ran through various scenarios or conversations, trying to figure out the day ahead. You'd never met up with him before, usually he was just either there or he wasn't. The extra time you'd had to panic and worry wasn't appreciated.

 

Truth be told you were massively overthinking it all as usual. You hadn't managed to get any sleep, lying awake tossing and turning all night, your eyes on the clock, the blue of his eyes keeping you from your dreams. 

 

Maybe he wasn't coming you considered as you glanced down at the time on your phone.

 

At 10:20 and your mind was put at ease, at least in some respect when he rounded the corner that he'd disappeared behind the night before.

 

As usual he looked entirely out of place walking down the street amongst other civilians. He was going for the inconspicuous look with the same beat up jacket on that he always wore, cap down low covering his eyes and of course his hands gloved but his sheer size and energy of him meant he stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

You couldn't help but allow a small smile escape you, your heart immediately finding a much faster rhythm as your eyes picked him out amongst the crowds. 

 

You pushed yourself from your position against the wall as he approached, your mind suddenly swimming with a million questions, things you hadn't considered even in the time you'd spent sleepless. 

 

How would he greet you? Was this a date?  somehow Bucky Barnes didn't seem the type to date.

 

You didn't have any more time to delve deeper in to your thoughts as he stopped abruptly in front of you, his eyes warmer than you'd ever seen them, his shoulders slightly more relaxed- a stark contrast to yours.

 

"Morning Doll" he told you with genuine ease, leaning forward to graze his lips against your cheek.

 

You weren't at all prepared for his openness, the physical contact forcing a sharp intake of breath from your lips, a light blush creeping over your cheeks as you realised how audible it was.

 

 "I wasn't sure you'd come.." he admitted honestly.

 

 "Neither was I..." you lied in response, knowing full well that you'd have been here no matter what this morning- eager to see him again, to become lost in him. 

 

"lets go" he told you simply holding out his right arm for you to take, so you did. The feeling of his bicep under your palm not helping with your attempts to steady your breathing.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

You stood in the centre of the captain America exhibition at the Smithsonian slightly bewildered.

 

It was busier than usual, due to recent events- people wanting to honour the hero’s who brought back their loved ones. 

 

Noisy too- construction under way for a similar exhibition to be placed next door for Tony stark or Iron man who had given his life to defeat Thanos; who had apparently been the one to blame for the snap.

 

Honestly you didn't know all that much, most of the media outlets were keeping you all in the dark, all you knew was that it was bad, 50% of people lost their lives and the Avengers brought them back. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

You yourself had been dusted in the snap which meant you'd been able to avoid the 5 years of heartbreak. One minute you were making sandwiches in the sandwich shop in queens- recently rebuilt after some kind of alien device had torn through the middle of it and the next minute you were waking up five years later in the same place.

 

It had been hard to adjust- everyone had moved on, aspects of your life that had felt so certain before the snap no longer applied. You'd been engaged before the snap, to your childhood sweetheart Christopher with your entire lives ahead of you. And then it was gone, he’d moved on in the five years since your disappearance and you couldn’t blame him. It was no ones fault- you’d been dead. No one was to know that these deaths weren't permanent and because of that there were obvious repercussions.  

There was still love between you but something had changed.

 

That was the problem. The world was back to normal but the people who resided upon it were not, all of you scarred in some way or another, tainted.

 

You turned to look at Bucky still confused. Why would he bring you here? Especially on a week day- kids everywhere.

 

The museum Tannoy rang out across the vast space, loud enough to be heard above the noise.

 

”A symbol to the nation, a hero to the world, the story of captain America is one of honour, bravery and sacrifice. Denied enlistment due to poor health Steven rogers was chosen for a program unique in American warfare- one that would transform him into the first super soldier” 

 

You still didn’t understand why he had brought you here, your eyes glancing around at the numerous displays.

 

Realising he was no longer by your side, you turned to find him towards the back of the exhibit standing in front of one of the displays, his hands in his pockets, his gaze set on the screen below it.

 

You shuffled to his side quickly, following his gaze down to the screen below to see videos of Captain America and- 

 

You froze, your eyes widening as you saw Bucky along side him the famous captain America, sucking in a lung full of warm air as you watched the two of them interact on screen- laughing together, fighting together, happy.

 

You opened and shut your mouth trying to form words, your gaze never wandering from the screen. The videos were on a loop and you watched them a couple of times contently, your brain screaming at you as you tried to piece together the information you had.

 

it was Bucky on the screen, that was certain. But not the Bucky you knew. This Bucky was fresh faced, innocence in his eyes, undamaged and the Bucky you knew was afraid, unsure of himself and full of sadness.

 

 “Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven rogers were inseparable on both school yard and battle field . Barnes is the only howling commando to give his life in service of his country.“

 

You allowed your gaze to find the display ahead, drinking in the information as quickly as possible.

You lifted your hand to your mouth, chewing on your nails anxiously -as you always did as you began to read about his time in the howling commandos- how he'd been captured by hydra, experimented on and how Captain America had been the one to save him, how he’d fought along side him until he'd lost his life whilst on a mission.

 

Bucky Barnes had died.

 

But he wasn't dead, he was here- beside you.

 

Yet again you had more questions than answers, your eyes falling to his date of birth in the bottom right corner

’1917‘ 

 

You inhaled a sharp intake of breath as you as you tried to compile all the information into a tangible train of thought.

 

You were thankful there was a bench positioned just to the side of the monitor and you moved to take a seat, all of your movements slow, your brain too busy concentrating on the crazy amount of information you’d just learnt to allow you to move any quicker.

 

Bucky stood before you, his hands now out of his pockets, his fingers clenching and releasing as he awaited your reaction, fear and uncertainty clouding his eyes.

 

You lifted your gaze to his still unsure of where to start.

 

"I mean....thats a pretty big age gap" you joked quietly in attempt to ease the growing tension, earning a smile in response.

 

His shoulders relaxed immediately at the lightness in your tone

 

”I guess it is...” he agreed with a small smirk.

 

Internally you were freaking out but you could tell how difficult this was for him so you were doing everything in your power to keep it under control. Fearful you might scare him off.

 

You sat in silence for a few minutes longer, glancing back to the board every so often.

 

”So, they said you died....” you finally managed, the biggest question of all coming to the surface.

 

He nodded.

 

”Hydra...” he told you with a shrug “They kept me in cryofreeze..” he told you, a sadness infiltrating his expression.

 

”...this says you were a hero Bucky, I mean you’re captain America’s best friend so....why did you-...I mean all those people that you killed...” you spluttered out, your eyes darting around the floor as confusion washed over you once more.

 

“That wasn’t me...” he began, your confusion only growing.

 

He sighed, shifting to take a seat beside you.

 

”Hydra had control of my mind...” he explained. “It was me...but it wasn’t ME. They wiped my memories...turned me into a weapon..” he mumbled under his breath as though perhaps it was the first time he’d said it out loud. 

 

You reached out to take his gloved hand in yours and he flinched slightly, but you persisted, sliding your fingers into his, sending a small smile of reassurance in his direction.

 

”Okay.” You said simply. 

 

You didn’t want to patronise him by feeling sorry for him or trying to fix him. As far as you were concerned he wasn’t broken. This was the Bucky you knew, the Bucky you longed for. It didn’t matter about his past, you were more interested in getting to know this version of himself.

 

His brows raised in surprise at your willingness to accept it all, no more questions, the trust in your expression something he wasn’t exactly used to.

 

He squeezed your hand gently in response causing your heart to flutter. 

 

Bucky Barnes was a hero and there was nothing that could change your mind.

 

A large group of children filed into the room to the right of the exhibition, a sign above the entrance read “Screening room”.

 

 You could see the hesitation fill his eyes as he followed your gaze so made the decision yourself, releasing his hand, new determination in your eyes as you crossed the space quickly, following in the crowd of people. Bucky tagged along, less enthusiastically than you, lowering his cap subconsciously as you took your seats side by side in the now crowded room.

 

You could see him tense up in the small space, the closeness of the other people making him anxious. His entire body sat rigid on the edge of his seat, his gaze set straight ahead in a bid to get through it. 

 

Your eyes shifted to the screen, videos of the howling commandos Starting up and illuminating your faces.

 

There were numerous different clips of footage and your eyes remained glued to the screen as you watched Bucky fight along side the other commandos, his affections for captain Rogers clear even through the grainy footage; they really were best friends.

 

There were a couple of times where you swore you saw something more than friendship, a glint in one of their eyes, a lingering look, but you brushed it aside- you were probably reading into it. 

 

Your heart warmed as you watched him, so brave, so selfless, a true hero, fighting for his country- a smile filling your features unconsciously as he interacted with his team. 

 

 

 

The screen changed to a new roll of film and a woman came on to the screen- she was beautiful. 'Margaret carter' the caption read and you sat back contently to watch.

 

Bucky stiffened further and you wondered if perhaps she was a love interest of his all that time ago.

 

Her English accent rang out around the hall as she Spoke about Captain rogers, the affection in her eyes making it obvious that it wasn’t Bucky that was her love interest but Captain America himself. You wondered why he’d reacted so harshly to her presence, the agitation on his expression only growing as she continued to talk.

  
"He saved over a thousand men-“ she began “-including the man who would become by husband as it turned out. Even after he died , steve was still changing my life" She said emotionally and your heart broke for her. 

 

Without Warning Bucky was up on his feet ,pushing past the other audience members as his agitation became too much, his gaze now fixed on the door as he attempted to meander his way out.

 

You wondered whether or not you should follow him but decided to give him his space while you deliberated what had caused his distress. You thought over Margarets words again and again- nothing glaringly obvious to cause such a response so you moved your attention to Captain rogers himself. You considered the fact that you hadn’t actually heard anything about him since the dead had returned 6 months ago.

 

You’d heard all about Tony and his sacrifice and yet nothing of the captain. Could it be that he had died too? Could it be that Bucky was mourning the loss of his friend?

 

With that realisation you climbed to your feet, feeling a sudden need to reach him, to potentially comfort him. 

 

When you finally squeezed your way out through the crowds and back in to the vastness of the main hall you found him leaning against a wall near the exit, his eyes cast back at the screens that were projecting images of his and his friend. 

 

You wandered over in an attempt to seem composed, your hand falling to his arm, drawing his attention from the screens and back to you.

 

 

"Bucky..." you breathed out, breaking him from the trance he'd become lost in, the pain clear in his eyes- an expression of loss filling his features.

 

"-where is he? " you whispered knowingly, convinced that something awful must have happened to his best friend.

 

"Wheres captain rogers?"

 

 


	3. You don’t own me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably become a stucky/ reader story if I ever figure out how to make it make sense so if you’re not in to stucky this may not be the story for you! 
> 
> Ps- twitter is @tishtashtosh25 if you want to follow me for updates on my stories and video edits too! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating this week, writers block 😩

You sat patiently on the hard stone surface beneath you by Bucky's side as he explained how Captain Rogers or "Steve" as he called him had been the one to return the infinity stones ; which had been responsible for the Snap but also for bringing everyone back again.

 

He'd explained how he had gone back in time in order to erase potentially dark alternative realities that had been created when the stones had been removed from their original timeline and hadn't returned- How Captain Rogers had skipped past his time jump and only route home in order to stay in the past.

 

Except he had returned- Just not in the way they'd expected.

 

Bucky had known that it was going to happen.

 

something about the way Steve had spoken to him for the few days prior; small hints in the language he'd used or his lingering looks and the sadness behind his eyes told Bucky that he wouldn't be returning but he'd hoped he was wrong.

 

When the time came and the platform remained empty he knew he'd been right all along.

 

He'd been abandoned, by his best friend.

 

He wanted to be happy for him; happy that Steve had found love and got married, had a family - lived the life he'd wanted all that time ago but a huge part of him, the selfish part perhaps was screaming at him, telling him it wasn't okay. That the Steve he knew, his best friend wouldn't have been content with that life, not anymore and that Steve would always be in the mission, whether he pretended not to be or otherwise. 

 

That was who Steve Rogers was. A soldier and a friend.

 

Unable to turn his back on what was right.

 

To stand up.

 

Even when no one else would.

 

He explained how Steve had returned; how he was now an old man who had lived a full life with who he assumed to be Peggy.

 

He wasn't entirely sure because Steve didn't talk of it often when he visited, almost unspoken as though he too knew that he'd done wrong by Bucky, by Sam, Wanda...

 

You inhaled deeply after he unloaded all of this news onto you. You didn't know Captain rogers personally so it was hard for you to have an opinion but you did know that Bucky cared for him, deeper than possibly he even realised and he was grieving- grieving the loss of a friend. 

 

you had found a seat on the edge of a fountain, away from the crowds in the fresh air.

 

He sat with his head was downwards, his gaze on the floor, his hands linked together ahead of him as he recalled the events after the Snap. 

 

You reached for him, placing your hand gently on his forearm 

 

"I'm sorry Bucky..." you breathed out truthfully, unable to imagine what he was going through internally.

 

"He's not dead....So I can't grieve.." He finished with a shrug "Just have to move on" he mumbled additionally

 

You blew air out of your cheeks, unsure what to say or how to comfort him.

 

"Easier said than done...." you told him in understanding, squeezing his forearm softly. 

 

He seemed to enjoy the comfort of your touch and shifted his hand to yours, unable to meet your gaze as he did it.

 

"Thank you" He said simply.

 

Your heart warmed at his gesture, holding his hand firmly in yours, pleased that you could be here for him after everything he had done for the world- unrecognised- a victim and now abandoned.

 

You wouldn't abandon him. 

 

You sat together contently for a few minutes, the noise of the street ahead and the birds above allowing the tenseness in both of your shoulders to slowly drift away.

 

Eventually the conversation had shifted on to more mundane and boring everyday things in an attempt to lighten the mood, try and forget the misery that was held in memories- reignited in the displays at the colosseum. You'd walked most of the way home, chatting none stop- mostly you , until you reached the candlelight club where you'd met earlier in the day. Bucky had made a swift exit and you could tell that he was still lost in the emotions he'd allowed to fall from his usually collected self. 

 

He needed time.

 

And space.

 

You understood, you'd give him that- he'd opened up to you today and that was enough.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

It was 7pm

 

The show started earlier on a Thursday which meant you were able to go home earlier too, so that was a bonus. 

 

Tonight you were singing "You don't own me" by Lesley Gore. 

 

Truth be told it didn't match the theme of the club, having been released in 1964 but it was always a real crowd pleaser. You loved it too but it involved a lot of flirting with audience members and tonight you really weren't feeling it- The only person you wanted to flirt with you knew for a fact wouldn't be here, It wasn't his day. 

 

You tried to shake off your sense of dread, forcing a smile in the direction of the other performers. You hated performing when Bucky wasn't here. Even before you'd spoken to him you'd always felt deep down as though you were performing especially for him- a way of expressing your desire without actually confronting him. When he wasn't here your performances were empty, unemotional almost and even though you tried to remain professional, the feeling you had when Bucky was in the audience was too difficult to fake.

 

Cassie sent you a knowing look from her position propped against the wall by the dressing room, sauntering over to you with one eye brow raised, hands on her hips.

 

"Hey girl" she started, lifting her hands up to pull her hair into a tight pony tail as she spoke.

 

"Hey Cas" you breathed out in yet another sigh, forcing an unconvincing smile. 

 

"Moping again?" she asked knowingly with a roll of her eyes.

 

"Why don't you just jump him already?" she teased, waving to one of the other girls who had just come in for her shift.

 

"Cas-" you warned but she cut you off again, lost in her own train of thought.

 

"I'm just saying, you know what you want..... so what are you waiting for? He'll get bored..." she warned in a sing songy voice, your mind immediately racing with the negative thoughts.

 

"It's not that simple, He's been through some stuff" you told her dismissively, attempting to ignore her warning. 

 

She rolled her eyes again, shifting so that you had to look at her.

 

"Haven't we all?" She questioned

 

You scoffed at her words.

 

"...You have no idea.." you told her knowingly as your mind filled with Bucky's past, her eyes becoming even more inquisitive 

 

"Wait.” She asked suddenly

 

”so you have.....spent time with him?" 

 

"Well yeah...I mean, a few times..." you admitted causing her eyes to widen in response.

 

"Girl!!!" she said a little too loudly, slapping the top of your arm in annoyance "Why didn't you tell me?!" 

 

"I'm sorry , it's never exactly planned..." you admitted. "He just...turns up"

 

"Wait! have you...." she started, waggling her eye brows suggestively to finish her sentence instead of using words.

 

"No!...no..." you told her with a sigh, looking back ahead, watching as the performance on stage began to close down

 

"That settles it....girls night" she demanded, throwing her arms up in the air dramatically.

 

You screwed your face up in response only to receive a disapproving look back.

 

"Y/n......" she whinged "Perlleeeaassseeee...its been so long and clearly you've started keeping things from me... we need bonding time" she sulked, turning away in mock outrage.

 

A small smile found the corners of your lips as the dancers began to shuffle off the stage, temporarily busying the wings area.

 

"Fine" you agreed "But you're paying..." 

 

She jumped in the air, her eyes filled with glee and mischief, clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

"YES! DEAL! Saturday..... I'll meet you at yours, 8pm" she told you simply, giving you a light shove on your shoulder as your song began, forcing you towards the brightly lit stage.

 

The opening few bars began and you took your position centre stage, the lights lowered as the other dancers slid into place behind you.

 

Tonight you were wearing the tightest shorts you'd ever worn in your life, velvet to the touch and a dark navy in colour. Your corset was also a deep navy, with black lacing around the bust. Your legs were partly covered with stockings and suspenders, ridiculously high heels on your feet as usual and a faux fur shawl draped over your arms. Your hair was hanging in loose waves, shaped to perfection, barely able to move from the amount of hairspray applied.

 

The familiar spot light came on, warming your skin and blinding you as usual and you raised your head, beginning to sing the opening lines, forcing yourself into character as best as you were able, your gaze locked on the back wall.

 

"You don't own me,

Im not just one of your many toys,

You don't own me

don't say I can't go with other boys"

 

You swished your hips from side to side, pulling the faux fur shawl through your fingers as you forced a seductive smile, locking eyes with the gentleman on the front row. 

 

You lifted your gaze to Bucky’s usual seat, expecting to find it empty. But it wasn’t. Someone was sat there, taking his place, sat back in his seat, beer in hand, long dark hair.....

 

 It was him

 

Bucky was here.  On a Thursday.

 

 

 

 

Your eyes widened temporarily as they settled on him, several conflicting thoughts pushing into your mind distracting you from the song momentarily but you forced yourself to keep your cool as you moved towards the steps, your heart drumming against your ribcage, suddenly swimming with nerves as you began the second verse, walking seductively as always down in to the audience one step at a time.

 

"and don't tell me what to do-“

 

It wasn’t his day. 

 

“don't tell me what to say”

 

And he was here.

 

“and please when I go out with you-“

 

To see you.

 

“don't put me on display"

 

You’d reached the floor now, allowing your gaze to find some of the customers as you walked swiftly between them towards the back, only one person on your mind- pulled towards him by some magnetic force until finally you stood before him.

 

Your eyes found his, warmer than they’d ever been before, less anxious almost. He wore no cap tonight, his head held slightly higher, a leather jacket wrapped around his muscular frame making your knees weaken beneath you.

 

You inhaled his scent as you tried to maintain your composure, keeping character as best as you were able as you continued to sway to the music, preparing yourself for the next verses.

 

 “Coz you don’t own me...”

 

You sang out, a new energy in your voice and dancing, the sensuality feeling much more natural now that you had him here to focus on. All the built up sexual tension between you making it easy to become lost in the role.

 

”Don’t try to change me in anyway..”

 

You continued, sauntering around him so that you could brush your finger tips across the skin of his neck, moving all the way around the table until you were stood back in front of him

 

“you don't own me...”

 

You sang seductively, your eyes locking on to his, desire dilating your pupils as you became caught up in the sexual tones of the song. 

 

Usually you would never have dared come this close to him whilst performing, fearful of scaring him away but tonight the pure need and hunger you felt for him outweighed any other thoughts or feelings.

 

“Don't tie me down coz I never stay...”

 

You edged closer so you were only inches away from him, a new found confidence forcing you to slide on to his lap, the crowd around you heckling and cheering but you didn’t care. You were lost in him. 

 

You could see the surprise fill his features, his eyes dark and lust filled, noticeable even in the dark lighting. One of your arms hooked around his neck as you sat sideways across him, one of his arms holding you up as you allowed your body to arch back, tipping your head back dramatically.

 

As you returned to your sitting position your eyes locked onto his once more, flickering to his lips temporarily, your fingers reaching up to his cheek,  brushing along the roughness of his stubbled cheek as you began to sing out again.

 

 

“I don't tell you what to say”

 

Your gazes still locked on each other, his erection pushing up into your thigh.

 

“I don't tell you what to do”

 

You shifted slightly, the change in lighting forcing you back into the room.

 

“so just let me be myself”

 

You sang out, a smirk falling across your lips as he watched you, entirely mesmerised. 

 

“that's all i ask of you”

 

You climbed off of him somewhat unwillingly, the song nearing to its end, other customers becoming antsy with the attention this stranger was getting.

 

You kept your eyes locked onto his, communicating with each other just from the intensity you shared. There was no denying he was turned on, both of you desperately hungry for the touch of the other, lost entirely in this intoxicating feeling that drew you together. 

  

You bit down on your lip as you stepped backwards slowly as the music continued to play- knowing full well what he'd said about your lip biting, in a last attempt to tease him.

 

His brow twitched in response, his hands clenching and unclenching as he sat unable to respond, imprisoned on his chair, his arousal clear.

 

You sent him one more knowing smirk before returning to the stage for the end of the song, forcing yourself to give some of the other customers your attention as you swayed back the way you’d come. 

 

Finding the centre of the stage once more you sang out the last verse, invigorated, exceptionally turned on and finally feeling like the character you were trying to portray.

 

“I’m young and i love to be young,

I’m free and I love to be free,

to live my life the way that I want,

to do and say as ever I please”

 

As the song came to an end, the audience erupted, the spot light dimming to give you a chance to exit the stage, a smile plastered across your face as you rushed off in to the wings, a spring in your step, straight in to Ricky- your manger.

 

"What was that?!" he demanded, threatening to take away your buzz.

 

You shrugged

 

"Just playing the part.." you began but he had't finished

 

"This isn't that kinda club y/n, first warning...." he said with a shake of his head before walking off, muttering under his breath

 

Cassie was next by your side but where she'd come from was anybody's guess

 

"Oh. my. god" she said excitedly.

 

"I can't believe you just did that..."

 

You laughed with her.

 

"Me either...." you admitted

 

"well....I don't think he's going to get bored anymore..." she admitted with a raise of her brow as you wandered back towards the dressing room

 

"Ignore Ricky...." she continued "He's only angry because he wants you all to himself..." she told you knowingly. 

_____________________________ 

 

  As soon as you pushed open the back fire escape of the club he had you forcefully up against the wall, his arms locking you in place, his lips crashing down on to yours.

 

You let out a gasp of surprise as your back hit the harsh cold bricks behind you, your arms allowing your bag to fall to the floor in favour of winding around his neck as you finally found yourself able to respond.

 

You kissed him back equally as hungrilly, your tongues dancing together messily, his stubble burning your soft skin as he pressed his body into yours.

 

He pulled away briefly

 

"I told you not to bite that lip" he warned you, his voice almost a growl, his eyes even darker and lust filled than they had been earlier.

 

He didn't give you chance to respond as his lips connected with yours again, his hands -still gloved running along the curves of your body down to your hips. 

 

you let out a soft moan as his erection pressed into your stomach, your need for him only intensifying with every kiss he supplied you with. 

 

The sound of the door opening to your right had you pulling apart from each other quickly, some of the chorus girls piling in to the alley, giggling as they read the situation before heading off towards the main road.

 

You laughed lightly in response, your eyes finding Bucky's again but he wasn't laughing. His eyes were still very much dark and filled with desire.

 

"Not here" you told him simply, your voice slightly husky from your own need. 

 

You reached for his hand and your bag all at once, pulling him a little further down the alleyway until you found a small opening, shielded from view of the street.

 

Your back was flat against the wall yet again with in seconds, a flash of pain falling through your body as your shoulder blades came into contact with the hard brick. 

 

You smirked softly as his lips found yours again, your hands immediately lifting into his long dark locks, his gloved hands finding your hips, his fingers digging in harshly through the thin material that covered your petite frame, lost beneath his own.

 

He moved his rough kisses hungrily down your neck, your head falling back as his lips trailed down along your collar bone briefly before returning to your neck, he bit down gently, a groan escaping you, your fingers tugging impatiently on his hair as your Mind clouded over with animalistic need.

 

The sounds of your groans urged him on and he spun you around, holding you tightly against him, his erection pressing against your back as he tugged off your jacket. He brushed your hair from the side of your neck so he could resume his kisses and bites, your head falling back against his broad chest eager for more.

 

He slid his fingers beneath the hem of your tiny shorts, pushing them down beneath your knees  with ease, your palms flat against the wall, the only thing stopping you colliding with it face first.

 

You could hear the sound of his belt being undone, the space between your legs aching with frustration, eager to feel him in his entirety. 

The warmth of his body found yours again and he kicked your ankles apart, parting your legs slightly.

 

He positioned himself at your entrance, pausing momentarily as he awaited your approval. 

 

You whimpered out in desperation, wiggling your hips backwards slightly in anticipation. He needed no more convincing, pushing himself into you roughly, a gasp escaping you as pleasure radiated through your abdamon, his erection stretching you to your limits, the largeness of him taking you by suprise. 

 

He began to thrust and you steadied yourself, each movement causing thousands of tiny ripples of pleasure to course through your entire body, soft moans falling into a rythym a long with his thrusts. His hand slid around your front , his fingers splayed across your collar bone, holding you tightly against his chest as he pounded into you over and over again.

 

His hand shifted slightly to your neck, his fingers tightening a little around your throat as he pushed deeper and harder, your moans only growing as he restrained you, your head now forced upwards by his firm hold. 

 

He bit gently along your shoulder as he thrusted, a low groan from him into your ear forcing all the hairs on your neck to stand up, his teeth teasing your ear lobe. You could feel yourself nearing your end, your legs beginning to shake beneath you as he got faster and faster.

 

”Harder” you breathed out, lost in your lust.

 

You didn’t need to tell him twice. 

 

He released your neck, pulling your hips backwards, widening the gap between you and the wall so that he could push your head downwards, bending you over allowing him deeper access. 

 

You yelled out as he thrust into you again, his full length reaching even deeper than you thought possible, your mind dizzying with pleasure, your heart hammering against your chest.

 

Your fingers clawed at the brick wall as you got closer and closer to orgasm, moaning over and over again, a feeling so intense you worried you might pass out washing over you.

 

He groaned a long with you now, pushing harder and harder, deeper and deeper untill finally you could take no more, screaming out as you finally fell from the edge, your entire body shaking and quivering along as endless waves of extreme pleasure rolled over you.

 

It seemed as though it was never ending- the feeling of bliss, Bucky joined you in orgasm, his fingers digging in to the tender skin of your hips as he emptied himself into you, his groans filling the air along with your moans as you both reached a satisfying end.

 

You took a few deep breaths as he pulled out of you, standing up straight, unsure if your legs would be able to hold you but thankful that they did. 

 

You pulled your shorts back into place turning around to face him, a satisfied smirk across your lips.

 

He smirked back, his eyes once lust filled now filled with something else, a softness almost- a warmth. 

 

He allowed his arm to snake around your waist, pulling you in to him one more, leaning down to plant another kiss to your breathless lips, much more emotional than ever before- heartfelt almost.

 

As he pulled away, the expression on his face changed and he released you from his grasp.

 

All the warmth and softness falling from his features to be replaced with conflict and confusion. 

 

“What’s wrong?” You breathed out, still huskily, noticing his change in mood, the absence of his arm around you forcing a frown to flood your brow.

 

He cleared his throat as he searched the ground for answers, redoing his belt as he took a couple of steps backwards.

 

”I have to go...” he murmered, the gap between you growing as you reached for your discarded jacket and bag, his words stinging.

 

”W....what...why?’ You managed but he’d already turned, walking quickly back down the alleyway towards the main road, leaving you breathless, satisfied and pissed off.

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

You’d spent the whole night tossing and turning again, a constant voice in your head filling you with doubt and worry.

 

What had you done wrong?

 

Why had he left so abruptly?

 

The previous pleasure and joy that he had brought to you had been ripped away so quickly, only leaving you with a sense of shame and sadness.

 

Maybe you hadn’t been good enough.

 

Maybe it wasn’t what he’d hoped for.

 

Either way, it had kept you awake all night and you were now attempting to drag your weary self to your shift at the sandwich shop, Coffee in hand, your hair bunched on top of your head- you’d not had the time to wash it. 

 

You locked the door to your appartment, cursing as your keys slipped from your grasp, falling harshly into the concrete below. 

 

You leant down irritatededly to collect them  before turning to head down the stairs and bang-

 

Straight into the broadness of Bucky’s chest.

 

You stumbled backwards, your coffee spilling over the edge and running down your sleeve as you gathered your thoughts, your eyes meeting the blue of his.

 

You let out a sigh, unprepared to deal with this right now.

 

”What do you want Bucky?” You almost hissed, unable to stop the bitterness in your tone.

 

You could see the sadness that found his gaze as your clipped toned reached him, your resolve slipping slightly as you tried to maintain your rage.

 

He took a deep breath, a few moments of silence falling between you as he tried to find the words.

 

”I .....I’m going to see Steve....” he stuttered out.

 

You’d expected at least an apology.

 

You raised a brow waiting for him to continue, folding your now coffee soaked arms in front of you.

 

”I want you to come with me...” he explained, his eyes shifting to the ground as his insecurities got the better of him.

 

You let out another quiet breath as you made a mental note to be angry with him later, able to see the toll this conversation and the thought of seeing Steve was having on him.

 

He shuffled around in his shoes as he waited for your response and you concidered how difficult it must have been for him to come to you and ask for your help.

 

”Ofcourse...” you breathed out, resolve well and truly gone. “When?”

 

he let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing as he lifted his gaze back to yours

 

”Tonight..”

 

 

 

 


	4. Ice cold with a Twist of lemon

 

 

 

It was 7pm and you had managed to find time to nip home after your shift at Delmar. Peter hadn’t been in today so it had felt long, drawn out almost with countless customers all ordering the same plain old sandwiches. You had however found plenty of time to spend with Murph the resident cat.

 

You had no idea just how many hygiene laws they were breaking by having Murph around but you didn’t question it in the fear that he might be taken away- most days he was the only thing that got you through your shifts.

 

Still, you were home now and frantically running around your apartment with a towel on your head in a feeble attempt to dry off your freshly washed hair, shimmying into your jeans as you continued the hunt for your favourite t-shirt.

 

A knock on the door had you cursing, finally finding and unhooking your t-shirt from under the leg of the chair in your room- how it had gotten there you had no idea.

 

You pulled the towel off your head, throwing it aside in your chaotic and messy room, pulling the shirt over your still soaking hair as you hurried into the hallway towards the front door. You caught your foot on the strap of one of your hand bags- also discarded on the floor, and flew with a load clunk into the wall, stubbing your toe along the way.

 

”Shit” you hissed out as you reached for your toe, hopping the remainder of the way and pulling open the door, sending a frantic and pained smile at Bucky- no time for the nerves to creep in this time.  

 

You curled your injured and bloodied toe up, holding it off the floor as you addressed him

 

“Sorry, I’ll be like 2 minutes” you lied knowing full well you’d be at least 5 as he stepped heavily into your apartment, consuming the space around him.

 

He didn’t speak but sent you a nod of understanding, a half smile finding him as he took in your flustered and less than graceful appearance and you returned it awkwardly before rushing back towards the bedroom, hopping as you went and rolling your eyes in frustration as you scolded yourself internally.

 

What must he think of you? 

 

You were still angry at him, truth be told- for leaving you in the middle of an alleyway after You’d shared yourself entirely with him. Lifting you up so high so throw you back down to reality with a huge crash.

 

You’d find time to question him about it later but for now you were focused on the fact you were about to meet Captain America. sure- not the one you’d seen on tv or at the colosseum, an aged and elderly version.

 

None the less you were excited and a little bit nervous.

 

What if he hated you?

 

What if he told his best friend that you were no good?

 

You flicked the switch on your hairdryer, shaking away the thoughts as you dried off your hair as quickly as you were able. You opted to leave the ends slightly damp with no time on your side, applying a small amount of mascara, unwilling to risk your unsteady hands on eye liner right now.

 

You stood up, shifting over to the full length mirror and tilting your head as you took in your reflection- it would have to do.

 

Now you had time to consider exactly who was in your living room the nerves returned, your mouth drying as you straightened up, walking tentatively down the corridor once more to find him lurking awkwardly by the door, entirely out of place - of course.

 

You sent him a gentle smile, hoping to put him at ease and it worked, a small unsure smile finding his own expression.

 

He was wearing dark jeans, slim fit and a black bomber jacket, his hands stuffed into the pockets in his unease. No cap today, his dark locks framing his strong features perfectly, his stubble slightly shorter than the last time you’d seen him and a glint in his eye- that was new. 

 

You cleared your throat as his eyes ran down your form, taking you in unapologetically, a sudden feeling of self consciousness washing over you under the weight of his gaze, your mind absentmindedly returning to the alleyway as his gaze darkened.

 

Your tongue skimmed over your bottom lip as you attempted to pull your head out of the gutter. Dear god.

 

You shrugged it off quickly, clearing your throat.

 

“ready?” You asked as confidently as you were able and he nodded again- his voice lost it seemed.

 

You didn’t push, sliding into your shoes - crippled toe and all and heading towards the door, his eyes following you around the room in fascination and you found yourself unable to function- even clumsier than usual.

 

You pulled open the door, sending him another smile, the tension growing as you both stepped in to the hallway. Both of you nervous. Both of you over thinking the night ahead.

 

 

_________________________________________

 

It was an hour later when you finally arrived at “steves” , further out of the city than you had realised, more remote than you had expected. It was cute. Small but cute, almost seemed temporary- unloved and unkept.

 

The taxi pulled away leaving you both stood silently staring at the house ahead of you. Bucky had of course been before numerous times, but for you -it was all new. You could feel the tension in the air and absentmindedly slid your hand into his for reassurance. He accepted your affection with ease, squeezing back lightly in response, your gazes meeting temporarily before you set off towards the house, hand in hand.

 

The door opened before you'd reached it, an elderly man standing strongly in the centre, his outline lit by the light behind him. His smile drew you in immiedately, bright and energetic not at all as frail as you’d expected him to be considering his age.

 

You felt Bucky relax under you hand, however upset he was with the loss of his old friend, it seemed that Captain America’s presence still had a positive effect on him, a genuine smile falling over his features in response.

 

“It’s good to see you, Buck” the stranger spoke out, his eyes twinkling as he laid eyes on his now much younger friend.

 

“Steve” he acknowledged, releasing your hand to share a hug with him.

 

The warmth and friendship between them was almost overwhelming, suddenly feeling out of place and un-needed, you shuffled around awkwardly.

 

As they pulled apart the man turned his gaze to you, Bucky catching on quickly

 

“Oh...Uhm, this is y/n” he introduced, a sense of pride in his tone that made your heart swell to twice the size.

 

“Steve rogers..” the man replied confidently his eyes locking onto yours with a similar warmth to how he’d looked at Bucky, his arms suddenly around you, hugging you against him with a sense of familiarity.

 

Your eyes widened a little in surprise but you returned his hug out of politeness, sharing a look of confusion with Bucky as you pulled apart, forcing a smile.

 

“It’s...nice to meet you” you stuttered out “I’ve heard a lot about you..” you continued, unsure of what else to say

 

He raised a brow in response, turning his attention to Bucky

 

“What did you tell her about me?” He asked with a small smirk.

 

“Only the good stuff” Bucky replied, the two of them sharing an unspoken connection.

 

They laughed lightly between themselves and you stood entirely bemused until Steve as you now knew him stepped aside to allow you entrance.

 

You stepped in first, both of them too polite and old fashioned to walk in ahead of you. You took in your surroundings-mostly empty, not even photos of his family that he’d supposedly gone back in time to have. Weird.

You walked down the shabby looking hallway that broke out into a living area at the end. There was an open fire, an old school TV, a well worn rug, sofa and a single chair.

 

Steve wandered past you as you entered immediately moving to the chair, leaving the sofa to you and Bucky.

 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked politely, your gaze falling over him, taking in his appearance.

 

He was still very tall, broad even considering his age. He wore a checked shirt tucked into his neatly ironed trousers, worn slippers on his feet, one of his socks showing through a hole in the toe. He was sweet, that was for sure.

 

“Uhm...Just water is fine..” you nodded, a little horse from the journey over.

 

“Ice cold, With a twist of lemon.” Steve finished too confidently.

 

You frowned as he finished your sentence, how did he know how you preferred your water? Even Bucky hadn’t reached that level of familiarity yet.

 

Bucky raised a brow but shrugged it off as he relayed his own order to Steve.

 

“I’ll take a bourbon” he told him comfortably, more open than you’d ever seen him, his entire tone much lighter- a spring in his step.

 

His own relaxed stance allowed you too to relax, finding comfort in the overly cushioned sofa, sinking into it , your toes lifting from the floor as your back hit the back of it.

 

You met Bucky’s gaze as steve left the room, a genuine smile finding you both as you settled in.

 

“You okay?” He asked you, surprise falling over you once more- this was possibly the first time he’d ever actually asked about your wellbeing.

 

“I’m...good” you admitted, his eyes twinkling in response.

 

Steve returned with your drink handing it you with a smile, before returning to his chair.

 

“So, how’ve you been Pal?” Bucky asked before taking a large swig of his bourbon, placing it on a nearby table.

 

“Oh, you know...same as usual...” steve admitted, his eyes flickering between the two of you expectantly.

 

“So are you two.....?” He asked, gesturing with his finger between you instead of using words.

 

“Oh Uhm...we’re not...” you started, Bucky talking over you at the same time

 

“We’re....courting..” Bucky finished, his gaze meeting yours, surprise once more flooding your features. This was news to you. Yesterday he’d abandoned you in an alleyway but you imagined he’d prefer you didn’t tell that to his elderly best friend so you said nothing, taking a large swig of your water.

 

Steve nodded in response, clearly amused by your lack of communication

 

“Don’t wait too long” He warned you both, forcing a smile to find your lips as he reminded you of every old person you’d ever met, constantly warning you of regrets.

 

 

____________________________________

 

It was 2 hours later when you finally decided to call it a night and truth be told you’d really enjoyed yourself.

 

Bucky had been completely at ease. They’d reminisced of their childhoods together and even of their time in the Avengers. You had been fascinated of course, eager to hear stories of the great Captain America- a hero to you as he was everyone else. It was almost hard to connect the person who sat before you over the last few hours with the legends you’d heard of.

 

Sure he still stood for everything you’d have thought, compassion and empathy filling his entire being but he was elderly now, forgetful even. Even though he wasn’t able to save the world any more you could imagine him still attempting everyday to do something good, to fight in his own way- to be a good man. And he was. That much was clear.

 

You stood at the door way; the three of you saying your goodbyes.

 

“It was nice to finally meet you” Steve said truthfully, forcing you to consider that Bucky must have spoken about you to him before tonight.

 

“It was nice to meet you too” you admitted and his eyes brightened, his gaze set on you a moment too long, the look of adoration and affection in his eyes making you feel slightly uneasy.

 

Why did he keep doing that?

 

He pulled you into a hug and you relented yet again, comforted somehow by his warmth, both of you smiling contently as you pulled apart.

 

Bucky and Steve said their goodbyes, your own mind running a thousand miles a minute as you convinced yourself that maybe next time you’d ask about his family.

 

______________________________

 

When you arrived back at your apartment Bucky was still as talkative as he had been around Steve and you loved it.

 

He stood on your doorstep, ready to say goodnight but you werent willing to let him go just yet- fearful that he might return to his usual dark and brooding self. It wasn’t that you didn’t love that side of him too, but this was a breath of fresh air and you wanted to make the most of it.

 

“Thank you...” he told you, his tone heartfelt. “For coming with me..”

 

You shrugged.

 

“You seemed like you’d have been okay without me...”

 

He shook his head.

 

“I don’t know that I would” he admitted, taking you by surprise.

 

You inhaled deeply, your heart beating heavily against your chest as his gaze intensified.

 

You looked away suddenly embarrassed under his inspection.

 

“He’s nice....Steve” you explainedunder your breath.

 

He lifted your chin , your gaze forced to meet his.

 

“I can see why you're friends.” You mumbled, biting your lip absentmindedly as you became lost in the blue of his eyes.

 

He raised his brows immediately and you released your lip quickly, as the realisation fell over you.

 

 

A smirk fell over his plump lips as he closed the gap between you, finding no more words to mumble out awkwardly as his kiss found you, much more gently than ever before. Butterflies swarming immediately into your stomach, your pulse quickening so that you could hear it in your head.

 

When he pulled away there was something other than need in his eyes, a look of friendship- no, more than that but that seemed too silly to consider.

 

He took a step away from you and you could feel him ready to leave, so you reached for his hand.

 

“stay...” you breathed, much more desperately than you hoped .

 

“Okay...” he agreed after a seconds pause and you led him back into your small and messy apartment.

 

__________________________________

 

You were surprised yet again when Bucky took a seat on your sofa and even more surprised when he slid out of his jacket, his new relaxed demeanour pleasing you no end.

 

You leant against the diving wall to the kitchen, your eyes warm as you watched him make himself comfortable, a smile playing on your lips.

 

You’d been staring a second too long and he turned to meet your gaze raising a brow in response.

 

“Uh...Uhm....Bourbon?” You muttered out, your cheeks reddening- his smile now matching yours as he nodded to your question.

 

You shook your head at yourself, cursing under your breath as you poured out two bourbons, wandering over to his side and passing him one of the two. 

 

“Thanks” he mumbled, his gloved fingers grazing yours as he lifted the glass from you.

 

You raised a brow as your eyes found his still gloved hands and you took a large mouthful of courage, pulling your legs under yourself as you took a seat by his side, edging slightly closer.

 

 “Bucky...” you breathed out gently and he met your gaze- waiting for you to continue

 

You slid your hand into his leather clad one, pressing your lips together as you contemplated your next words.

 

“Can I?” You settled on, your voice quiet, unsure even as you gestured to the glove.

 

He gazed at you momentarily, his eyes flickering around your features as he considered your request, a deep breath falling from him as he came to a decision.

 

A nod.

 

Your eyes widened- you hadn’t been ready for him to actually agree to it but you were pleased none the less.

 

You slid your hand around the glove pulling at it gently till it revealed his flesh hand.

 

It was strange how you’d had sex with this man but never actually seen his hands, you mused- a smile finding you again as you returned your hand into his now bare palm, the warmth of his fingers entwining with yours.

 

 

shifting your gaze to his other hand, you felt him tense up, a frown finding your brow.

 

“Please....” you whispered out without a filter. “...Trust me?” You asked, lifting your eyes to meet his, a look of only adoration to be found.

 

You knew what was under there; his metal arm, given to him by hydra and you were prepared.

 

It didn’t matter to you and you wanted to make him comfortable around you- this was the next logical step.

 

He didn't respond so you shifted closer again, your fingers finding the edge of the glove, the air around you thickening as he remained entirely rigid beneath your touch.

 

You lifted the edge and he readied himself to pull away, his chest puffed out as he held onto his breath, his lips pressed together as he became more and more uncomfortable.

 

“It’s okay...” you whispered softly and he stilled allowing you to slide down the top, a glint of metal coming in to view.

 

You tried to keep your face calm and collected, fearful that any reaction might make him pull back away from you and in to his shell once more.

 

You continued to slide the glove away until finally his hand was fully exposed, glove discarded on the floor.

 

You took it in momentarily, his fearful eyes burning in to the top of your head as you allowed your fingers to slide along the smooth and cool metal of his palm. He reacted to your touch and it became clear that this wasn’t a normal prosthetic - he could feel everything.

 

You considered the pain he must have had to endure, the suffering he'd been through at the hands of hydra and it hurt. You could feel the tears prick your eyes but forced them away in favour of a happier expression, unwilling to freak him out. 

 

You lifted your gaze to his now, an easy smile falling over you and he looked surprised by your willingness to accept something he was clearly uncomfortable with.

 

 

 You shifted closer still, moving until you were straddling his lap and he tensed again as you rested your hands upon his chest.

 

“It’s okay” you told him soothingly, running your hands down until they found the bottom of his t-shirt.

 

You pulled it gently over his head, his arm now fully revealed to you - the fear in his eyes more intense than ever.

 

 

you allowed your eyes to scan his arm momentarily before you met his gaze with your own, warmth filling your eyes as you lent forward to place a soft and reassuring kiss to his lips.

 

 

He was beautiful, inside and out and it pained you that he couldn't see what you saw, or what Steve so clearly saw for that matter.

 

He needed to know.

 

He relaxed as your lips met his and you smiled against him, pulling back once more - your eyes flickering to the scared tissue where metal met skin.

 

You pursed your lips as you took it in, your mind filling with fear for him, clouding with concern. You lifted you hand up to the join, running your fingers tentatively across the cut up skin, leaning forward to place a couple of soft kisses along the join.

 

His breath hitched again, confusion filling his eyes as he studied you- entirely mesmerised by your softness, the loving touch you gave to him unfamiliar it seemed.

 

You smiled softly as your eyes found his once more, your hands running slowly down both of his arms till you found his hands, wrapping them behind you, the warmth and coolness of each of his arms contrasting and forcing tingles up your spine.

 

You let your forehead fall against his as you relaxed in to each other, breathing each other in, his fear slowly subsiding.

 

“Take me to bed...”You whispered.

 

And he did. 


End file.
